Una navidad para Rin y Len?
by An Evans
Summary: una fiesta de navidad pero miku y los demas tienen un percanse? asi que rin y len estaran solos aunk no sean hermanos? si quieren saber mas entren


amanesia , el sol entraba por la ventana y daba directo en los ojos de una bella muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar de 15 años, ella se levanto y se fue a bañar y arreglar como siempre hacia aunque ese dia ella se vistio diferente acomo siempre hacia: se puso un bello vestido negro y blanco de falda a prences que llegaba un poco mas arriba del medio muslo con unas botas negras altas con correas blancas, se estaba peinando cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba desde la puerta:

-Rin ya servi el desayuno, decia un muchacho de la misma edad de ojos azules y cabello dorado al igual que la chica mientras entraba a la habitacion, apenas vio a la chica se quedo paralizado con cara de estupido enamorado.

-ya voy len espera un momento y me termino de arreglar-, dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su mejor amigo y ahora compañero de apartamento, apenas lo vio un color carmin subio a sus mejillas al ver al chico que vestia un pantalon negro y una camisa de color blanco que marcaba sus ahora bien formados musculos, ya no era aquel niño que ella habia conosido, ahora era todo un muchacho y muy atractivo debia aceptar .

El muchacho movio su cabeza en muestra de afirmacion para luego cerrar la puerta y dirijirse hasia la sala donde se recosto intentando controlar sus alborotadas hormonas adolecentes, no se podia sacar de la cabeza esa imagen de su compañera peinando aquel cabello que si antes era corto ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura, si ella ya no era aquella niña pequeña que los chicos solian molestar por ser plana, no, ahora era todo una señorita que atraia la atencion de todos los chicos y el no era la excepsion, cerro los ojos intentando sacarla de su cabeza para luego sacudirla, estaba confundido.

¿cuando fue que la comenzo a ver asi? , ¿cuando dejo de verla como su mejor amiga y comenzo a verla como algo mas? se cuestionaba el muchacho mientras esperaba en la sala

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

Ya se encontraban desayunando, el ambiente era un poco incomodo ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevia a mirarse o decir algo, depronto el telefono sono sobresaltando a los dos muchachos, el joven se levanto mientras le agradesia a kami por hacer que el telefono sonara en ese presiso momento y fue a contestar

-si,

-hola Len, como estas, pregunto una voz que ambos conosian muy bien

-bien gracias Miku pero que pasa es raro que nos llames tan temprano, cuestiono el muchacho

- jejejejeje si lo se pero lo que pasa es que no podremos asistir a la fiesta de navidad hoy, dijo la muchacha algo apenada al otro lado de la linea

-entiendo pero como que no podremos, osea aparte de ti quien mas, pregunto el muchacho algo sorprendido y extrañado pues esa fiesta habia sido muy esperada por todos sus amigos en especial Miku quien fue la que dio la idea.

-pues si veras ni megumi, luka, gakupo, kaito, meiko o mikuo podran asistir por algunos asuntos que se salieron de control,la muchacha suspira, y terminamos en la carcel asi que te va tocar celebrar la navidad solo a ti y a Rin porque nosotros no podemos salir hasta mañana, gomenne de verdad que esto no estaba en nuestros planes, dijo la muchacha disculpandose

-jejejejeje mejor no pregunto que paso,dijo mientras le salia una gotita estilo anime y se imaginaba a Kaito corriendo unicamente cubierto por su bufanda y a Mikuo y Miku persigiendolo con ropa en la mano mientras le gritaban, y en otro lugar Luka Y Meiko estaban a punto de inisiar una pelea por culpa del alcohol y a Gakupo y Megumi tratando de detenerlas como normalmente pasaba.

- ya me hago una idea de lo que paso no te preocupes, dijo el muchacho

-jejejejeje, dijo la muchacha sabiendo a lo que se referia, si pues ya vez Len entonces no podremos asistir a la fiesta de esta noche, ojala la pasen muy bien tu y Rin, adios dijo la mucjajca al otro lado del telefono

- ok adios dijo el muchacho mientras volteaba pensando en como decirle a su amiga que la fiesta se habia cancelado y que tendrian que disfrutar la navidad solo ellos dos.

-Era miku, al parecer los chicos y ella estan en la carcel y no podran venir a la fiesta porque no los dejaran salir hasta mañana dijo el muchacho algo nervioso pues no sabria como reaccionaria Rin

-ha entiendo jejeje dijo la muchacha mientras se imaginaba la misma esena que Len habia pensado hace unos minutos atras, entonces tendremos que celebrar la navidad solo nosotros dos Len, no dejaremos que esto nos afecte, dijo mientras se paraba totalmente decidida

-Esta bien entonces comenzemos con todos los preparativos te parece, dijo el muchacho algo nervioso

Apenas terminaron de desayunar salieron a toda prisa o mejor dicho Rin salio a toda prisa arrastrando a len con ella hacia el centro de la ciudad a comprar todo lo que les hacia falta, despues de llegar alla Rin comenzo a comprar cualquier cantidad de cosas con la escusas de que eran nesesarias mientras que el pobre de Len cargaba tantas bolsas que ya ni podia ver por donde andaba.

Apenas llegaron al apartamento Rin deposito unas pequeñas bolalsas mientras que Len a duras penas entraba al apartamento con todas las bolsas que paresian ser mas pesadas que el mismo y las dejaba en sala para despues tumbarse sobre el sofa mientras un fantasmita salia de su boca, pero al pareser a Rin no le importo y dijo

-no seas flojo len ni que las bolsas estuvieran muy pesadas, ademas todavia falta que arreglemos el apartamento dijo mientras se iba hacia la cosina.

Len miro algo enojado a Rin pero aun asi se paro, a duras penas, del sofa y se puso a decorar el apartamento.

**DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS**

Rin y Len estaban sentados en la sala mientras comian algunos bocadillos que Rin habia preparado y esperaban la media noche para intercambiar obsequios, Rin miro el reloj mientras se daba cuenta que eran las 11:55.

-Len ya casi es hora, dijo mientras se paraba y se dirijia a su habitacion

-a donde vas Rin, dijo le muchacho mientras tambien se paraba y miraba a su amiga

-por tu rregalo o es que acaso no lo quieres, dijo la muchacha en tono burlon para luego segir con su camino

-o es cierto, dijo el muchacho mientras se dirijia hacia su propia habitacion.

luego ambos ya con sus regalos pusieron la emisora y comenzaron con la cuenta regresia

-10

-9

-8

-7

-6

-5

-4

-3

-2

-FELIZ NAVIDAD, dijo Rin mientras se dirijia hacia Len sin percatarse de que la mesa estaba en medio, callendose, y llevandose con ella a Len que intento agarrarla.

-ita ,dijo la muchacha mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza y abria lentamente los ojos

- estas bien Rin, dijo el muchacho sin percatarse de que estaba recostado sobre ella y levantandose lentamente

la muchacha asintio y mientras miraba como el muchacho sobre ella abria lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, ambos sintieron como sus mejillas ardian al darse cuenta como estaban, el sobre ella, recostados en el piso y con los regalos y bocadillos esparcidos alrededor.

el muchacho miro tiernamente a la joven que se encontraba bajo el

-Feliz navidad Rin, dijo el len mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en los labios que ella no dudo encorresponder mientras crusaba sus brasos por el cuello de el y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Asi estuvieron hasta que la falta de aire los hiso separarse para tomar un poco, el puso su frente con la de ella mientras le decia:

-te amo rin, y esbosaba una pequeña sonrisa, rin al escuchar esta declarasion le respondio con un corto beso mientras le susurraba al oido

-Yo tambien te amo para luego abrazarlo y volverlo a besar

**notas de autora**

**gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer esta pequeña historia dedicada a mis gemelos favoritos aunque aqui no son hermanos jejejejeje, dejen review se acepta de todo (felicitaciones, consejos,amenazas, etc) gracias y feliz navidad a todos**


End file.
